I’ll Wait
by CheeseNuggets
Summary: Fred Weasley realizes he likes Hermione Granger in his 6th year after creating a love potion Snape has assigned them to make. He doesn’t know what to do about it so he leaves it alone because he could tell she like his little brother, Ron. When he learns she is unhappy with Ron in the future, he trys to take a leap of faith. Fremione. Pairings: FW/HG GW/LL HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, dear. Do you have everything?" Mrs Granger asked. Hermione nodded eagerly.

"Yes mother! I'm so excited! I'll miss you!" Hermione was bouncing up and down. She was very excited. Just a few weeks a ago a professor called Minerva McGonagall told her she was a witch. She was to go to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

She was about to get on the train. She was pushing her trolley away from her parents to go drop off her luggage.

She was walking when someone crashed into her trolley. She fell on the floor and so did all of her luggage.

"Sorry!" A voice called. It was a boy. He had ginger hair and blue eyes. He had lots of freckles all over his face. He got up and gave a hand to her.

"Sorry about that. I was trying to race my brothers" The boy said. "The names Fred. Fred Weasley"

Hermione blushed and took his hand and started putting back her luggage onto her trolley. "I'm Hermione Granger" Fred started helping with her luggage before moving onto his.

"Do you know where we put all of this?" Hermione gestured to her trolley.

Fred nodded. "Yeah. It's down there." He pointed farther down the train. "I'm assuming your a first year?"

"Umm yeah. What year are you in?" Hermione asked.

"I'm in Year 3. I get to go to Hogsmede this year!" Fred said very excited. "Anyway, let's got this way, I'll help you with your trolley." Fred Smiled.

"Ok" Hermione followed the boy to where everyone was emptying their trolleys. Fred started putting his way and then moved onto Hermiones.

"Just leave your trolley here. They usually disappear if nothings on them for a while." Fred explained. Hermione nodded.

They then went back to the front of the train. "You May went to get on the train now, people usually take up all the compartments." Fred told her. "Hey Nev!"

A boy with black her and a chubby face turned around. "Yes Fred?"

"Do you think you could show Hermione here a compartment?" Fred called.

"Umm, sure. Let me tell gran first" The boy turned around and went off.

"Oi Freddie!" A voice called. Fred turned around and grinned. Hermione looked at who he was smiling at. It was like he was looking in a mirror. There was another boy who looked exactly like Fred.

"Hey Georgie. Just showing Hermione here the train. Getting Nev to help her find a compartment." Fred explained. The boy nodded.

"I'm George by the way. George Weasley. Fred's twin" He held out his hand and Hermione took it and shook it.

"Hermione Granger" she replied.

"Hey!" The black haired boy came running back. "I can take her to the compartments now if she'd like"

Fred nodded. "You okay to go with Nev?"

Hermione nodded. "Yep" She have one last smile to George and turned to Fred. "Thanks"

"No problem. If you need anything just ask" Fred replied. Hermione gave him a quick hug and followed Neville onto the train.

Once they were seated and the train started moving they'd started talking. "I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom."

"I'm Hermione Granger. Do you know how we get sorted into our houses?" Hermione asked.

"No. I don't have any siblings to tell me"

"Me too! Well first because I'm the only witch in my family and I'm the only child" Hermione explained.

"So you're a muggle born?" Neville asked intrigued.

"I guess. Is that when both your parents are what wizards calls 'muggles'" Hermione asked.

Neville nodded. "Yep. There's Half-blood and what people call 'pure bloods'. Pureblood people usually think that muggle borns are dirt. Don't let any of them get you down."

Hermione smiled at Neville. "What house do you want to be in?"

"Hufflepuff. My parents were in Gryffindor but I don't think that's where I belong" Neville said. He looked down at his shoes.

"Ok. I want to be Gryffindor because I hear that it's apparently 'the best' but mainly because Albus Dumbledore was in it. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad." Hermione said.

"Crap! Where did Trevor go!?" Neville exclaimed suddenly.

"Trevor?" Hermione asked.

"He's my toad! Grans going to kill me if she learns I lost it!"

"Come on then! Let's go find it!" Hermione said. She got up and headed towards the compartment door. "You coming?"

Neville gave her a worried look. "I'm not great at talking to people..." He said. He looked at his shoes slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'll do the talking" She told him reassuringly. He nodded and got up.

She smiled at him and went to the compartment next to theirs. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville here's lost one?" She asked.

There was a sandy haired boy and a black haired boy sitting down in muggle clothes. "No, sorry" the sandy haired one said in a slightly Irish accent.

"Well if you have, please let us know" She told them. They smiled and nodded.

She then did the same for the next compartments. She went to one more hoping someone would've seen it.

"Excuse me, But have you seen a-" She started. "Oh hi"

She saw the red-headed twins and a boy with dreadlocks.

"Hey Hermione" Fred said. He smiled. She smiled back.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost his" she asked them.

"No. We'll keep a look out" George said.

Hermione nodded. "Thanks. Also, he answers to the name of Trevor"

"Who?" The dreadlock boy asked.

"The toad" Hermione said matter-Of-factly.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I'm Lee by the way. Lee Jordan." He replied.

"Hermione granger. Well bye now"

"Bye 'Mione" Fred said. Hermione gave him a confused look. She had never heard anyone call her that before. She kinda liked it but didn't show that she did.

That Was How Fred Weasley met Hermione Granger. But it wasn't until his 6th year (her 4th) that he learned he had feelings for her.

Fred was in his potions class with George and Lee at his side. He was dreading potions because it was with Snape. Everyone disliked Snape. Well everyone except for Slytherin.

"We will be making Amortentia today. Can anyone tell me what that is?" Snape asked in his cold voice.

A girl called Angelina Johnson put her hand up. "It's a love potion sir. It's smells different to everyone to what attracts them. I read about them. They don't produce real love, just obsession" She explained.

"Ms Johnson, I did not ask you to speak. 10 point from Gryffindor" Snape snapped.

Angelina looked down, very embarrassed.

"I expect all of you to be able to make this brew in the hour you will be given" Snape said. "Now start. Instructions on page 163."

Fred sighed and turned to the page instructed. "Well Freddie, time to see what we like the smell of most!" George said excitedly.

"Well Georgie, I think we already know what attracts you most. A dreamy blonde" Fred replied. Lee snorted at this which George gave him a glare for.

"Shut it" George said. A moment of silent later they all bury our laughing.

"Come on. I want to know what I like most so I can stuff my face with it!" Lee exclaimed.

Fred George laughed and they all started brewing.

53 minutes later they all had done. "Ok. Ready boys?" George asked.

Lee and Fred nodded. "Lee you go first" Fred said.

Lee nodded and leaned into the fumes of his potion. He sniffed and sighed happily.

"A broom. Raspberry shampoo. And I think...chocolate." Lee told them.

Fred thought of someone who may have Raspberry shampoo and went on a broom. He knew it wasn't because Lee liked brooms because he was never the flying type.

"I know who you like!" George exclaimed.

Lee and Fred turned towards him expectingly. "Alicia. Alicia Spinnet." He said simply as though it was so obvious. "She rides a broom, and I overheard her tell Katie that she started using a Raspberry smelling shampoo"

"Bloody Hell, Lee! Didn't know you had a thing for Ali!" Fred said very enthusiastic.

"Shut your mouth!" Lee hissed. "You're being way too loud!"

"Come on Freddie you next!" George exclaimed excitedly.

Fred sighed and leaned into his cauldron, which was successfully filled with Amortentia. He sniffed. "I smell...mums rolls...a cat...vanilla shampoo...a broom...and...chocolate. Muggle chocolate."

"Now. That's a hard one!" George huffed. "Who has a cat, uses Vanilla shampoo and has muggle chocolate!"

Fred paled. He knew who. He knew exactly who had all those 3 things. "Bloody Hell..."he muttered.

"Fred..." George looked at his twin.

Fred faced his twin. He could tell George already knew who.

"You like..." he whispered trying to form a sentence.

"Hermione. Jean. Granger." Fred whispered.

**_AN: I will still be continuing my other fanfic, I would just like to make this one as well since I have thoughts about this story I can't add to the other one. Please like and Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Fred was out in the forest on the first Christmas of the year after the war. He almost died being crushed by a wall, but was extremely lucky that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Percy all knew good healing spells.

He was sitting against the door playing with his dog, Bailey. He was a German Shepherd puppy. He was running back and forwards catching the sticks Fred was throwing.

"Hey Freddie" A voice came from behind him. Fred turned around and grinned.

"Hey Georgie" Fred replied. "How are you?"

"Good. But I'd be better if you came inside" George gave him a sad smile with Please in his eyes.

Fred sighed. "You know I don't want to"

"C'mon Freddie! It's been 4 years! Get over it!" George exclaimed.

Bailey came back and sat next to Fred, staring at George with his head turned horizontal.

"George..."

"C'mon Fred! You can't hide out here forever!"

"I can't go in there and let her love him when he's shagging someone else!"

"You caught them shagging?"

"No! I'm, it's just obvious. Have you seen him lately?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"So you know I wouldn't like to go in there"

"It's fucking Christmas Gred!"

"And I would like my present to be left here with Bailey. And you if you would like to join"

"Please Fred! Why don't you just tell her!?"

"Because then it'll be my fault!"

"It's his fault! If he decides to go and cheat on her than it's his fault! But it's your choice to make sure she doesn't ending up making the biggest mistake in her life." George explained.

"What?" Fred asked.

"She'll end up bonding with him when he proposes, he'll cheat on her and if she finds out she won't be able to get out of the relationship. It'll be too late."

"Fine" Fred got up and stroked Baileys neck for him to get up. He did and started running towards the burrow.

"I'll apparate. I'm guessing you'll run back?" George asked.

Fred nodded. George grinned and apparated. Fred started running after his barking dog and jumped.

He transformed. He was now a four legged creature as his dog. He was a Hyena. He and George had learned in their 7th year how to do it and registered after the war. He was able to turn into a Hyene because of his patronus. George could turn into a Coyote.

He ran after his dog, being much bigger he was able to spread his long legs and catch up with him. In no time they got to the exit of the forest were Fred turned back into his human form. No one except George and Lee knew he was an animagus like know one knew they were an animagus.

He put Bailey on a lead and started walking to the backdoor of the burrow. He got in and closed the door. He undid Baileys lead and the dog barked and ran into the the living room where chatter was coming from.

He took off his jacket and started to get a butter beer. "Merry Christmas, Fred" A voice came from behind him.

"Merry Christmas Hermione" he smiled. "Would you like a butter beer?"

"Sure" she smiled.

Fred grabbed another bottle and poured them into two glasses. He gave her on and kept one for himself.

"Where's Ron?" Fred asked.

"Oh. He's sick. He's staying at our flat. Should be resting right now" Hermione replied.

Fred frowned. Hermione saw this and was confused. "You ok?" She asked.

Fred shook himself and nodded. "Yeah. Just lost in thought" he gave her a fake smile and left to enter the living room.

"Morning, Fred dear" Molly Weasley gave her 4th oldest son a big squeeze.

"Merry Christmas mum" He said. He sat down next to Ginny who was in deep conversation with Luna Lovegood.

"Where's Ron mum?" Bill asked from sitting on the floor with Charlie, playing exploding snap.

"He's ill. He's staying at his flat for Christmas. Hermione is going there after lunch" Mrs Weasley explained.

Fred suddenly had a brilliant idea. It was still 12:30pm. Lunch was at 1. He still had enough time before they would usually finish at 2:30. They then would usually do presents but with his plan, knew none where to be given to Ron.

He got up from the couch and asked George to follow him. He went into the kitchen where Hermione was sitting down on the table reading.

He turned to George and nodded. George understood what he meant and gave him a reassuring smile. Fred sucked in a large amount of air and then let it out. He walked to Hermione and sat down infront Of her.

"I need to talk to you" He said.

Hermione looked up. "About what?" She asked.

"It'd be easier if I showed you" Fred said. He put out his arm and Hermione took it. The usual twist in her stomach signalled that Fred had apparated with her following. She was surprised to see she was outside her shared flat with Ron.

Fred opened the door and there was loud music inside. They stepped inside and closed the door. There were people everywhere, people from school, some people she recognised from Diagon Alley. She frowned. Ron was having a Christmas party and didn't tell her? He decided to not tell his family?

Fred lead her to the middle of her living room to find Ron on the couch. With Lavender Brown. Snogging. On. Her. Couch.

She went pale. She screamed. "YOU COMPLETE ARSE RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron and Lavender jumped and broke apart at the sound of Rons (soon to be ex) girlfriend was screaming. Ron paled.

"Hermione...what're you doing here...?"

Hermione glared at him and started punching him. Fred grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"FRED LET ME GO! IM GONNA KILL HIM!" Hermione shouted. The music in the room had stopped and everyone was watching now.

"Go get your things. I bet you don't want to stay with him any longer" Fred whispered in her ear calmly. She nodded. Tears now pouring from her eyes.

She ran from the room to her bedroom which was across from Rons. She wasn't ready to sleep in the same bed. Fred understood that but Ron, wasn't so much.

"What's your bloody problem!? Brothers aren't supposed to rat eachother out!" Ron screamed at Fred.

"Well then. You're not my brother then are you?" Fred said. "Not if you decided to cheat on 'Mione. She deserves better than a cheating prat like you. I mean she is the bloody smartest witch of her age and she was able to love a git like you? She obviously didn't realise how much of a prat you were because she decided to try and work the relationship which you gave no effort in and went snogging this bitch"

"You would rather choose her side over mine!? What about me!? She never let me do what I wanted!" Ron shouted back now standing up.

"SHE NEVER LET YOU DO WHAT YOU WANTED!?" Fred shouted.

"SHE WOULD NEVER SLEEP WITH ME! SHE WOULD NEVER LET OUR RELATIONSHIP GO ON FURTHER!" Ron screamed.

"SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU BLOODY CHEATED ON HER BECAUSE SHE WASN'T READY TO SHAG YOU!? SHE NEEDED TIME, PROBABLY STILL DOES BUT THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO GO SHAG OTHER GIRLS BECAUSE THE ONE YOU ARE WITH HAS MORE DIGNITY THAN ANY GIRL YOU'VE SEEN! MAYBE EXCEPT GINNY AND LUNA BUT THATS NOT THE POINT!"

Ron growled. A moment later Hermione came out with her beaded bag. "Well Ron. I sincerely hope to see you on better circumstances. Maybe not for a long time. Give it 1000 years or so?" Hermione said. Tears still pouring down her cheek.

Hermione grabbed Fred's arm and apparated into the living room of the burrow. She knelt down with her head in her hands sobbing. Ron had cheated on her.

"Hermione!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. "What happened dear!?" She looked at Hermione and went and gave her a motherly hug. She looked up to see Fred frowning at Hermione. "What did you do to the poor girl!?"

"I didn't do anything!" Fred snapped. "I'm sorry if I decided for her to know the truth of live a life of lies!"

Mrs Weasley scowled At her son. "Fred! Don't take that tone with your mother!" Arthur Weasley piped in, angry.

"Well I'm sorry if I do! Of course I walk in show Hermione something that I knew would break her but she needed to know, and then I get blamed for hurting her even though it was fucking Ron!" Fred shouted. His temper after the war had changed a lot. He got angrier easily and everyone realised this, bit no one knew what happened and why he was angry.

"Don't use that language!" Arthur shouted. "And what has this anything to do with Ron!?"

"Hermione can tell you. It'll be better f you here it from her because obviously you'll blame it on me!" Fred snapped and walked out, Bailey following. He slammed the backdoor signalling he left the burrow.

"Hermione..." Ginny said. "I don't already know this, but Ron cheated, didn't he?"

Hermione nodded and sobbed into Molly's shoulder.

"I'm gonna kill that prat..." Harry whispered. He was in the corner of the room having a chat with Percy, who after the war, was forgiven.

"No ones...killing...anyone..." Hermione sobbed.

"So, he decided, to instead of having an amazing Christmas with his amazing girlfriend to go and cheat on her and throw a party and snog a bi-" Harry started but didn't finish the last word from seeing the glare from Molly. "A..Umm...big...git...?"

"Hermione why don't you Ginny, And Luna go upstairs to your room and see Fleur. You girls could have a girls night? Maybe a nap?" Mrs Weasley asked. Hermione nodded and Luna and Ginny got up and put their hands on her shoulders and helped her get to the room. She was still sobbing and tears pouring down her face.

Once they were gone Charlie broke the silence. "Anyone else notice Fred's temper raises easily now a days?"

Everyone nodded except George. He knew why.

"George do you know?" Bill asked.

George looked down. "Maybe..."

"George?" Mrs Weasley asked. "Why is Fred so angry now?"

"It's not my place to say..." George said.

"Georgie...we all care about Fred. If you don't tell us what's wrong how are we supposed to help him...?" Bill asked.

"Fine..." George said.

**AN: Sorry for not posting sooner. I'm writing 3 fanfics right now. Two of them I have started posting but one I will post when I finish 'Can't Hate You'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO OUR QUEEN: J.K. Rowling!**

"After the wall fell on him. He started turning into his animagus form a lot." George told them.

"He's an animagus!?" Molly asked.

"Me, him and Lee are. We registered after Fred got out of the hospital. He can turn into a Hyena. We think something happened to him whilst the wall hit him because now he gets angry and he loses control sometimes and turns into the Hyena. He can loose his mind sometime and start scratching anything" George explained. "It has also affected his anger in human form. The littlest things can anger him."

At that they heard a pop. Ron came barging in. "WHERE IS HE!?" He shouted. "WHERES THE PRAT!?"

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND START CALLING YOUR BROTHER A PRAT WHEN YOU CHEATED ON POOR HERMIONE!" Molly Weasley screamed at her son.

"NO ONE WOULD'VE KNOWN IF IT WEREN'T FOR GEORGE!" Ron screamed. He looked at George.

"I'm George. Fred was the one who told her. I have nothing to do with you being a right foul prat" George scowled At him.

Ron stormed outside.

Ron saw Fred sitting down in the snow with his dog infront Of him

Panting.

Ron took out his wand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Fred said.

Fred got up and turned around. He was glaring at his baby brother. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"I want to you to pay!" Ron shouted.

"Exactly What did I do?" Fred asked. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You ruined my life with Hermione!"

"I wasn't the one who cheated on her" Fred spat.

Ron fisted his spare hand and glared at his brother. He put up his wand.

"I said I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"I don't care" Ron snapped. "Petrificus Totalus"

Fred froze. He fell backwards. Bailey started barking and growling. Ron then pointed at the barking dog running towards him. Bailey jumped and Ron screamed the spell again.

Bailey froze and dropped. He let out a small whimper.

Ron smirked in victory. He walked to where his older brother was frozen. He levitated him to a standing position and put him up against the big oak tree infront of the lake.

"I'm going to make sure you suffer" He said.

He fisted both of his hands and dropped his wand. He punched Fred in the nose. Fred started bleeding. Ron Smiled. He did it continually.

What Ron wasn't expecting was Fred to break the curse. Fred got out of the spell and grabbed Ron by the collar. He lifted him up and then dropped him.

Ron started to crawl back trying to find his wand.

Fred was angry. Too angry. He turned. He was now the Hyena, only a few people new. He was the Hyena, only a few people new to be afraid of.

Fred walked to Rons cowering body. He was growling. He was about to swipe him with his claws when Ron screamed.

"SECTUM SEMPRA!" He has gotten his wand and aimed at the Hyenas cheek. The Hyena (Fred) howled in pain. He stumbled backwards and then his demeanour changed. He was growling again and was ready to jump. Ron quickly did the spell again and aimed it at the Hyenas chest.

Hyena howled in more pain and changed back into Fred. Ron eyes widened in surprise. Fred was using one of his arms on the tree and the other was on his chest. He was breathing heavily.

Ron suddenly saw the vision of the first night he cheated on Hermione. There was a hooded figure, his wand pointed at him. He remembers them muttering a spell and then him fainting. He remembered being more angry, pushy, hungry. He remembered Hermiones plead of him stopping. He remembers going to the pub and snogging the first girl he saw, which happened to be his Ex, Lavender Brown. He suddenly fell to the ground sobbing.

"Fred...I-I..." Ron started. He looked up.

Ron looked horrified at the wounds on Fred. He fell back and the vision of seeing Fred's nearly lifeless body under wall came back.

He grabbed his wand and started doing all the healing spells he could. When Fred was only left with a scar over his chest and a small scratch on his cheek Ron ran to him and hugged him.

Fred was taken back by his little brothers actions.

He felt Ron crying into his shoulder, his tears making his shirt wet. "Fred I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! One night I was happy with Hermione and the next I was mad and angry. There was a person they, they did some weird spell on me and now I've messed up my relationship with Hermione-!" Ron was rambling on.

"Ron" Fred tried to interrupt. He was still going on. "Ron" He said more firmly. Ron looked back and stepped back. "Whatever happened to you, I want to help you. But I want you to know this. I don't think after what you did" Ron was about to defend himself. "Stop. I don't care right now. I just want you to know what you did to Hermione can't be fixed. It may not have been you but to her it was. You can't change that. She's been through too much for you to dumped this all on her and expect her to take you back" Fred explained.

Ron looked down, guilty and nodded. "I know...to be honest, Part of me kind of glad we broke up but I wish it was on better terms. Us talking about it. Because I do like her, a lot but after being with her, I realised I like her more as a sister and I think she feels the same" Ron said. "I just wish, that we could've done it without me messing up and hurting her"

Fred nodded. "I'll help you out"

"After what I did to you?"

"You weren't in control"

"How do you know I'm not lying?"

"Believe it or not you're the worst actor I have ever seen. You can't lie. If this was a lie, controlled or not I would know. I'm your brother" Fred said. "But that doesn't mean I don't want a new shirt, and a nice 'I'm sorry for almost killing you' present" Fred joked. He was kidding about the present but he did want a new shirt. The one he was wearing now was now ripped.

Ron Smiled with tears in his eyes and hugged his older brother.

"How do I ask for her forgiveness and for us to just be friends?" Ron asked. His voice was scared and low.

Fred sighed. "I don't know. She can be stubborn. But I'll help you."

Ron nodded in his shoulder. "You're a better person than I ever will be Fred"

"I know" Fred teased.

Ron laughed. He then gave him a look of curiosity. "How did you turn into a Hyena?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now I want a new shirt"

Ron nodded.

**AN: I know the Fred Ron making up was not expected. I just didn't want to do that to Ron. I love his character to be honest but I don't like him in relationships the most. Especially with Hermione. (My opinion). Ron is a good guy so I'm stopping the Ron bashing from now on. May be a few scenes of it from Hermione in the next chapter though. Also I would like to post a chapter on here once a week on Mondays. Not sure what times though. It will give me time to write it on Saturday and Sunday and the. Post on Monday. Hope you all are enjoying so far! Please like and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was in her and Ginnys shared room with Ginny, Luna and Fleur. She was sobbing into Ginnys shoulder. Luna and Fleur had their hands on her back.

"When I get my hands on that prat I'm gonna kill him!" Ginny growled. Hermione laughed in her sob.

The girls all shared confused looks. Hermione got up. She stood up. "I'm glad we broke up! He has messed up hormones! One moment we're laughing the next day he's angry and trying to seduce me! Now I think about isn't worth crying about!" Hermione laughed. "I'm just upset he cheated! I wouldn't have minded if we talked like normal people but NO! Ronnie had to get his way! No talking, just snogging!"

Ginny laughed at Hermiones little impressions of her older brother. "Hey Mione"

Hermione glared at her. "You know I don't like nicknames"

"You seemed to like Rons" Ginny implied.

"He called me Hermy. Hermy!" Hermione snapped. "I rolled my eyes every time he did. I told him to stop but he thought I was playing 'Hard to get'" she made gestures with her hands.

"Anyway..." Ginny started. "Why don't we go out? To a pub? Girls night? No boys, no thinking about boys, no talking to boys unless it's a bartender. Girls night. No boys."

"I'm up for that!" Luna said dreamily.

"I would 'ove to join you all" Fleur said.

There was a knock on the door. "Come In" Ginny said.

Charlie Weasley came in. "Hey I was just wondering if the little one was ok?"

Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Also...can I come!?" Charlie asked. He got on his knees and begged. "I heard you talking" he admitted.

"Charlie, you're a boy!" Luna.

"I'm a Man!" Charlie said proudly.

"You sure 'Char-Char'?" Ginny teased. His mother still hadn't stop giving him the nickname.

Charlie growled. "Plus! It's not like I'm gonna be checking any women out! Or asking!"

"We know Charlie. You'd rather see the boys" Ginny said with a wink that made Charlie flush pink.

"Shut it..." He muttered.

Charlie had come out as gay a month after the war and everybody supported him. His mother stopped asking 'When will you bring a lady over?' And started asking; 'When will you bring handsome lads over?' The Twins would retort and day together 'Are we not handsome enough?'. Hermione would laugh at their antics.

Charlie had also moved back to England and worked at a smaller reserve so he could just floo to the burrow when needed and wanted.

"It's Fine Gin Gin, Char Char can come" Hermione Smiled.

Fleur and Luna snorted and tried hiding their giggles. Ginny and Charlie has their mouths dropped and then looked to the other.

"Did she just double nickname us!?" Ginny asked.

"I believe she did!" Charlie said.

"I'm glad she isn't letting the break up with Ron hurt her!" Ginny said.

"Well come on! We need to get dresses!"

A few hours later at the Leaky Cauldron...

The girls and Charlie were all sat at a booth near the bar. Hannah Abbot had come to take their drinks.

"What would you like ladies and gentleman" Hannah asked nicely.

"Can we have two bottles of your finest wine and a bottle of fire whiskey?" Hermione asked.

Hannah nodded and left to the bar. Hermione turned her attention back to everyone else. "What?"

They were all staring at her. "You are ordering too much Alcohol little missy!" Charlie teased.

"I'm a big girl now!" Hermione had an impression of a 12 year old trying to prove to her parents she could go out on her own.

They all laughed and continuing talking about everything and nothing. Hannah came back with the bottles and glasses.

They all started drinking and talking.

Meanwhile in the Leaky Cauldron...

Fred and Ron Weasley were in a booth drinking fire whiskey and eating steak.

"I have an idea" Fred told Ron. Ron looked up from his food.

"What?" Ron asked. He place his fork down and listened to his brother. Fred realised he never stopped eating to hear what people wanted to say. He obviously wanted to make things alright with Hermione.

"Veriterserum" Fred said simply. Ron gave him a confused look. "She can give you veriterserum and then she will know you're telling the truth"

Ron thought about it for a moment and nodded. "That sounds great. We'll just need to get her to talk to me"

"I have that set up already. Let's just eat and we'll worry about it tomorrow. We haven't really had brother time have we?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that"

"It's not your fault. We both had plans. You had Auror training, I had the shop to worry about."

"Oh yeah, how is the shop?"

"It's doing great! We chose to close a few days earlier than Christmas because we need a break too. We are opening on January 1st. We both decided to have a longer break"

"Understandable" Ron nodded.

"So what about you and your love life?" Ron asked after a moment of silence.

"Me? Nothing"

Ron looked at him and tried to read his face to see if he were lying. "I think there is someone..."

"What do you mean...?" Fred asked.

"I didn't mean to, but the other day I heard you and George talking about a girl not liking you. You seemed pretty upset and George told you to give up"

"Oh...that..." Fred looked at his food frowning. How was he supposed to tell his younger brother he had a crush on his now ex-girlfriend?

"What happened with you and Angelina Johnson?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. She keeps flirting with me, but I don't flirt back. She's not my type"

"What's your type?"

"I..." Fred started. "I don't know...I just know, I don't want a future with Angelina."

"What do you want?" Ron asked.

"A smart girl. Beautiful, funny. Serious. Keeps me in line. I don't care if she likes Quidditch or not. I wouldn't mind. I think one of the problems I have with Angelina is she is obsessed with Quidditch! She won't stop talking about all the awesome moves she does!" Fred said.

"I just want someone, someone who understands me. Doesn't find me weird. Doesn't mind a big family. And is nice girl" Fred explained.

"Hey Fred" Fred turned and saw non other than Angelina Johnson. She sat down next to him and smiled, bashing her eye lashes. "Care to join me for a drink?"

Fred moved back. "I'm kinda in the middle of have a nice chat with my brother" Fred motioned to Ron.

Angelina didn't look. "Please?"

"Sorry Angelina" Fred said. He turned back to Ron.

Ron motioned to Angelina. Fred rolled his eyes. "Ron would you like another drink?" Fred asked.

Ron nodded. "Excuse me a second" Fred said. Fred got up hoping Angelina would leave his and Rons booth.

Instead she walked up next to him trying to take his hand. He pulled his hand away.

"Come on Fred! One date!" She pleaded.

"No! I don't want to!" Fred said. He got to the bar. "Two glasses of fire whiskey please" Hannah nodded and Fred waited patiently.

"Fred please! You can't just lead me on all these years and then say no!" Angelina whined. She was making a scene like she always did to make someone give in.

"No!" He snapped. "And I didn't lead you on!"

"Yes you did! You asked me to the Yule Ball!"

"I said as Friends!"

"You always flirted with me!"

"I flirted with every girl!"

"You kissed me!"

"You lept on-top Of me and grabbed my cheeks! You are literally harassing me!"

"You told George and Lee you had a crush on me!"

"When!?"

"In 6th year! You said I was cute and pretty when I got angry!"

Fred's temper was raising. People were watching. "I never said it was you! I was talking about another girl who I still like! You never had anything to do in that!"

"And what were you doing listening to my private conversations!?"

"I was just walking by..."

"I was in my dorm!" Fred exclaimed. "That was the only time I openly talked about my feelings to George and Lee!"

Meanwhile...

"What's got those two angry?" Luna asked.

Everyone turned to see Fred and Angelina Johnson at the bar. Fred looked really mad, Hermione could tell this by the way his cheeks were red and he had his jaw clenched and fists clenched.

"Well if it's not me who is it!?" Angelina asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Fred spat.

"Shit..." Charlie muttered. He saw if Fred got any more angry he would turn. George had told them all about him losing control when being angry. Expect all the girls didn't know, he wanted to keep it that way until other people told them.

"You said something about her reading books! Do you honestly think I would believe you've fallen for someone who reads!?" Angelina exclaimed.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT IN SAYING WHO I COULD HAVE FALLEN FOR! AND SHE IS MUCH PRETTIER THAN YOU! SHE'S KIND, SMART, FUNNY, AND YES SHE IS A BOOKWORM BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CANNOT LIKE HER!" Fred shouted.

"IF YOU LIKE HER SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU ASK HER OUT!?"

"ITS HARDER THAN THAT!"

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE IT IS!"

"JUST TELL ME WHY!?"

Fred had just lost his temper. He knew he was about to change so he forced hisself to see the Brown eyes bookworms face to calm himself.

"FRED JUST FUCKING TELL ME!"

Fred growled. "BECAUSE SHE CHOSE MY BROTHER OVER ME! I HAVE TRIED! SHE JUST THINKS IM PLAYING A PRANK! AND I COULD RIGHT NOW BUT IM NOT GOING TO BECAUSE SHE JUST BROKE UP WITH HIM!"

"Ron..." Angelina said simply.

"What about Ron?" Fred asked bitterly.

"He broke up with Hermione didn't he..?"

Fred looked down.

"Didn't he?"

Fred nodded and frowned.

"YOU LIKE FUCKING HERMIONE GRANGER!?"

"SO WHAT IF I LIKE HER?" Fred shouted.

Luna turned to see Hermione staring at Fred. "Guys..did Fred just admit he liked Hermione in front of a whole pub..?"

Ginny nodded, still looking at Fred and Angelina.

"YOU WOULD REALLY STOOP THAT LOW!? SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL! SHE ALSO NEEDS TO LOSE WEIGHT! HAVE YOU SEEN HOW MUCH SHE HAS GAINED? WHY HAVE HER WHEN YOU CAN EASILY HAVE ME!?"

"BECAUSE SHE IS BETTER THAN YOU! SHE WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN YOU!"

"I really didn't think Fred Weasley would stoop that low. I mean, not surprised. You have to do what all Weasley's do. Choose the cheapest" Angelina said glaring at Fred.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT HERMIONE LIKE THAT AND HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY FAMILY LIKE THAT!" Fred looked like he was about to attack. Charlie got up quickly being the only one in the pub who knew what was about to happen.

He grabbed Fred's arms. To his surprise Ron came to do the same thing. "What are you doing here!?" He whispered to Ron.

"I'm here with Fred! We were having a chat! What about you!?" Ron whispered back, trying to pull an angry Fred away from the scene with his older brother.

"I'm here with Hermione and the girls!"

Ron frowned. "Oh..."

"It doesn't matter now. Just nerds get Fred outta this pub and away from that bitch" Charlie said. Ron nodded and they pulled Fred outside to the front of the Leaky.

"What was that!?" Charlie asked.

"What do you mean!?" Fred snapped.

"Why were you about to hit Angelina!?" Charlie asked.

"She has been harassing me for years! And she said all those rude things about our family and...and..." Fred frowned, realising he had told the whole pub, including his youngest brother and older brother, his crush for Hermione that lasted years.

"You like Hermione!?" Ron asked. He didn't seem angry or upset.

Fred looked down and nodded.

"Mate! Thank god! She still can be a Weasley!" Ron said cheerily.

"You're...you're not mad?" Fred asked looking at his younger brother.

"No! I mean, you'd think I should be! But I'm not! Like I told you, I now realise she is more of a sister to me, I guess people got the idea of us being together in our heads" Ron explained.

"That's How Hermione feels as well. But she wished you told her instead of cheated" Charlie interjected.

Ron put his head in his hands and then explained to Charlie the vision of the cloaked Man. Charlie, like Fred, believed him.

"Ok, Well. Fred I think you should no one more thing" Charlie started. Fred looked at him. "Hermione is in that pub and saw the whole thing"

Fred's eyes widened. He turned pale. "WHAT!?"

Hermione was looking at her lap, the other girls were staring at her.

Fred had just admitted to liking her without her knowing he did. She blushed at the thought. Here she was trying to get over one Weasley when another admits he's liked her for years.

Then Ron came and helped Fred to her surprise. She'd thought he would be mad and try hurt him, he had been the one to show her him cheating on her.

Ginny was the first to move. "I'm going to see what's happening outside"

Fleur spoke up. "I think I weel Come too"

Ginny and Fleur got up and went outside to find the three Weasley's boys. Fred was sitting down on a wall with his head in his hands. Charlie was looking at him with an anxious look. Ron looked like he was sulking. He had his hands in his pockets and was staring at his feet.

"What the fuck was that!?" Ginny shouted, aiming at Ron. "Why the fuck did you cheat on Hermione!?"

Ron jumped and turned around. He saw an angry Ginny with and angry Fleur close behind her. He put his arms up in surrender. "I didn't mean too!"

"You didn't mean-!? YOU DIDN'T FUCKING MEAN TO CHEAT ON HER!?"Ginny screamed.

"NO!" Ron shouted back, his temper raising. "I WAS CURSED! SOMEONE MESS MY BRAIN UP AND MADE ME DO IT!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CURSED!?" Ginny screamed.

Ron breathed in and out before explaining what happened. Ginnys eyes widened and then nodded.

"It will be a hard time for you to explain that to Hermione" Ginny told her once he finished. He nodded. Ginny then turned towards an embarrassed Fred.

"What was that!?" She pointed her finger at him. "You could've hurt her! You need to control your temper!"

"How would you feel if an annoying girl who you have repeatedly rejected her and then she continues to harass you and think everything you have said about a girl is about her!!!" Fed snapped back.

"Still! You could've seriously done damage! I haven't seen you this mad since Ron started dating Lavender Brown in his 6th year! You were screaming at him telling him about how he knew how Hermione felt about him! And now you're screaming at Angelina because!?" Ginny shouted.

"YOU HEARD WHAT SHE SAID! SHE INSULTED OUR FAMILY! SHE INSULTED HERMIONE! HE INSULTED ALL OF YOU!" Fred shouted aggressively.

"Ugh! Do you know what you did!? You told basically told Hermione you liked her when she just broke up with Ron!"

"You're speaking about me like I'm not here!" Ron piped in.

"Shut up Ronald!" Fred Ginny said at the same time.

"Shit!" Fred exclaimed.

"What es It Fred?" Fleur asked.

"I left my wallet at the booth! And I need to pay for the drinks and food! I can't go back in there!" Fred pointed towards the door.

Charlie snorted. Fred glared at him. "What do you find so funny!?"

"You just told the whole pub including the girl you like you liked a girl and now you have to go back in!" Charlie laughed.

Fred growled. "Ron can you go and get it!?"

"Nope! This is your problem, not mine! I made fool of myself for years! It's your turn!" Ron exclaimed extremely happy.

Ginny, Charlie And Fleur gave him a confused look. "You're Ok with him liking Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Ron shrugged. "After realising I wasn't what she needed, I knew she needed another person. One time I saw how he looked at her and smiled. I actually smiled! He was looking at my girlfriend and I smiled! From then on I suspected Fred May be better for her than I am"

"You do know, she doesn't even think of me like that? She just broke up with you. And now I've just revealed I like her and she's just going to shoot me down because I'm just an older brother to her!" Fred growled in frustration. He grabbed his wand from his pocket and summoned a hat. He put it on covering as much red hair as he could.

He then walked into the pub again as calm as he could be. He past a few booths with women giving him angry looks. He ignored them and went to his booth. He grabbed his wallet from his seat and went over to the bar to pay. "Sorry about the scene" Fred apologised to Hannah.

"It's fine. You feeling alright?" She asked. He gave her a smile and nodded. "Ok. Do you still want that fire whiskey?"

"Yeah, can I get three bottles?" Fred asked.

Hermione watched as Fred came back through the doors with a hat on. He disappeared down the room and came back to the bar. He was speaking with Hannah now. Hannah nodded and went away.

Hermione watched as Fred waited impatiently. He was tapping his fingers against the wood and looking around. He turned his head to the left and Fred Hermione made eye contact for the first time that night. They both blushed and looked away.

Fred put his head in his hands and she could see he let go of a big breathe.

Hannah came back with 3 bottles of fire whiskey. Fred Smiled and payed her. He then grabbed the bottles and quickly went outside.

When the door closed behind him he said. "And this is why you never make your crush public!"

Charlie, Ron, Ginny and Fleur laughed.

"Char, you coming back?" Ginny asked.

Charlie shook his head. "I'll stay with Freddie and Ronnie"

Ginny snorted and went back inside with Fleur following.

"So" Charlie started. "When did it start. Tell me everything" he put his arms over Fred's shoulders.

"Everything?"

"EVERYTHING"

Fred groaned.

**AN: Sorry for not posting this yesterday, I was busy. Also It was Fred George's birthday yesterday! They would be 41! Anyway, I think this chapter is longer than the others so can that make up for it? I will be on schedule from now on. Please Like and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fred returned to the Burrow with George and Bailey, (who had rested and was treated by Ron after the pub) for Boxing Day. They hadn't opened the presents with eachother yesterday as the events turned out but Mrs. Weasley has sent them all letters threatening them if they didn't come they wouldn't ever get pudding.

Fred waltzed in with George by his side, Bailey running up to Mr Weasley in the living room and licking him. Mr. Weasley laughed and carefully pushed the dog off of him and onto his lap instead. "Hello Boys"

"Hey Dad" The Twins said back in unison.

They said hello to their mother before heading upstairs to their old room. Once George had closed the door and they both sat crossed legged on their own beds he began. "So...you screamed your fancy in a pub...with her in it...and almost lost control...and Ron was there...instead of beating you up, he helped you with a Charlie...am I right?"

Fred nodded. "I fucking hate that twat"

"Ron?"

"Johnson"

"Johnson now?"

"After last night, it will forever be Johnson" Fred scoffed at her name.

"Ok...why was Ron helping you?"

"I was helping him. He never intended to cheat on Mione. He was cursed by a hooded wizard and then he became: Angry, pushy and much more whiny. He then snogged the first witch 'his' mind though was hot and it was his ex. Lavender Brown. Then that's how it happened until now" Fred explained.

"So you're helping him get back with Hermione?" George asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Merlin No! I'm helping him to get her to forgive him. He never intended to break up like that with her, he wanted to talk, but that bloke messed up his mind. He wanted to tell her that his love was turning from 'romantic' to 'sibling'." Fred explained. Again.

"So what are you going to do?" George asked.

"About what?"

"How are you going to get her to believe him?"

"Veritumserum" Fred said simply.

"Ok...and what are you going to do about little Herms?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing!?" George asked, taken back by his twins answer.

Fred nodded. "I'm not gonna scare her off! Probably already have! Bloody hell I messed up! It's all because of Johnson! I let her get under my skin"

Fred was about to go into another long rant when there was a knock on the door. "Come In" George called.

Luna popped her head in. "Your mother said its present and lunch time. We are to eat whilst opening presents"

The twins nodded. Fred got up and winked at George. He went past Luna who was having a small chat with George. Fred got to the bottom

Of the staircase and began to set up a magical Mistletoe they had made for Christmas time.

"What are you doing?" A voice from

behind him asked. He didn't dare to turn around.

"Setting up a mistletoe for Georgie and Luna" Fred replied.

"Can't Luna just run away from him?"

"Nope. It's made for shy blokes who can't kiss the bird they like so it makes her stay there until they kiss" Fred explained.

Fred looked at it and took a step back. "Perfect" He turned around to look at the owner of the voice. "Morning 'Mione" He Smiled weakly and quickly went into the living room and sitting on the couch. He sat down next to Ron.

"You and Hermione Ok?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we talked when you and George were upstairs. We're fine. It's still a bit awkward but in time we will go back to how it used to be" Ron explained.

"Good. And you owe me"

"For what?"

"You jinxed my dog!"

"Oh yeah...sorry about that..."

"Don't say sorry to me." Fred put his hands up in surrender. "Apologies to Bailey" he pointed at the sleeping dog on their fathers lap.

"Do I have to? He hates me!" Rpm explained.

"That's your problem not mine"

"OH MY GOD!" Ginny exclaimed form the couch opposite. Fred looked at where she was pointing. George and Luna were under the mistletoe, not just a small peck.

They were snogging. Fred laughed. He wolf whistled and whooped. At that moment Charlie put on some upbeat music on the wireless.

George and Luna finally broke apart, Fred got up and jumped over the sofa and clapped George on the back. "Well done mate" He whispered in his ear. He grabbed the mistletoe from its hanging place and shrunk it. He then put it in his pocket.

"Come on!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Grab lunch and come sit down in the living room!"

Everyone grabbed their plates of food and sat down in the living room. Fred was sitting on the floor at Ginnys feet. They were all laughing and joking. Fred George were telling them about a few odd costumers that had came.

"Ok, Let's Get started on presents" Mrs. Weasley said. She grabbed one form

Under the tree and gave it too Bill. Percy next, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Charlie, George, Fred, Luna and Fleur. They opened them all to get a Weasley sweater each.

Fred's was a navy blue with a golden F on it. He smiled at it and put it on. He looked around to see what the others got. Bill got Black and a white B. Charlie got white and golden C. Percy got dark green with a white P. George got magenta with a golden G. (This was the first time he and George got different colours). Ron got the same maroon and golden R. Ginny got a blue with a black G. Harry got gold with a white H. Hermione got a navy blue with a golden H. Luna got a purple with a white L. Fleur got blue with a silver F.

"Wait mum!" George called. "Me and Freddie don't have the same colour!"

"Ahh yes. I didn't have enough of the materials in that colour for Fred. Only Navy blue was left" Molly explained.

"Oh, Ok" Fred said. He grabbed a small miniature bag from his pocket and put it on the coffee table. He then undid his shrinking spell. There was now a big sack of presents. "Go ahead. Grab what's in their that has your name on it"

Bailey came up to Fred and sat on his lap. "Fred you did not!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hey I got you it too!" George called. Fred laughed.

"You guys got me a Firebolt II!?" Ron shouted. He got up from his spot and jumped on Fred. He had his hands over his neck. "You're the best brothers ever!"

"Oi!" Bill, Percy And Charlie called.

"I don't care!" Ron exclaimed.

Everyone started laughing. After quieting down, there was a gasp. Everyone looked to where it came from.

Hermione was holding a two boxes. One quite big and the other smaller. She held up a heart shaped necklace which could open. The top of it was outlined with diamonds. Her eyes widened.

She then looked in the next box and brought out a ginger cat. It looked exactly like Crookshanks, only smaller. It was a kitten. Unfortunately, Crookshanks had been killed at her parents house. There was a note. Hermione picked it up and read it.

_Mione,_

_We knew how much Crookie meant to you. Hope you like Scratch. He's a softy, hates Freddie for some reason so make sure Fred doesn't get too close to him. _

_Merry Christmas, _

_FW GW. _

_P.S. The necklace was Freddie's Idea. Not mine. _

Hermione burst into tears of joy. Fred looked at George who was next to Ginny. He mouthed "You wrote a note?"

George nodded. Fred shook his head. He got up and grabbed people's plates who were done with their food and went into the kitchen.

He got his wand and flicked it to make the dishes wash them selves. He grabbed another roll from the basket in the table and ate it. He was coming back into to the living room and he couldn't move. He tried walking forwards but he couldn't. He tried walking backwards but he couldn't. He looked up and saw the magical mistletoe he and George had made.

"GEORGE!" He shouted. George looked at him and laughed. "Get did of it!"

"Nah mate. You did it to me, I do it to you!" He called.

"George! You told me to! Now get this thing bloody down!"

"You know I cant"

Fred groaned in frustration. Everyone looked at him and laughed. "Ginny get you get over here?" He asked his youngest sibling.

"Ewww no!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Please! It will be too weird if I do it with anyone else!" Fred begged.

"How!?"

"Well, Fleur is pregnant with Bills baby! And she is married to him. Luna, I think may be with George now! And I don't think she wants to kiss his twin so soon! And Hermione..." Fred explained.

"Yes? What about Hermione?" Hinny asked.

"Ummm...literally broke up with Ron! I don't think she wants to kiss her ex-boyfriends older brother!" Fred explained.

"Just go on Gin. Just make sure when you come back, you don't want to leave me for him!" Harry joked.

Ginny groaned. "I'm not kissing Fred!"

Fred glared at her. "CHARLIE GET OVER HERE!"

"Why me!?" Charlie asked.

"You are openly gay, and it might think that you wanted to try and get me! So come on!" Fred said.

Charlie rolled his eyes and got up. He walked over to Fred. He stepped under the mistletoe. "Just a small peck?" Charlie asked.

"That's all it needs" Fred said. They both leaned forward and had a small peck. There was a flash. They jumped back immediately and spat on the ground. "Ugh!"

"You taste disgusting!" Charlie complained.

"Do you know how weird that is!?" Bill laughed.

Fred Charlie growled. Charlie went and sat back down. Fred tried to walk in but was still stuck.

Fred growled. "Ok! So it knows I'm not gay!"

Then the floo roared and green flames came up. Angelina Johnson walked in. "Merry Christmas everyone!" She Smiled. Everyone except Mr and Mrs. Weasley gave her a glare. "I just came to say sorry to Fred about yesterday..." she turned to Fred and looked at the mistletoe.

Fred's eyes widened. "No!"

Angelina smirked. She started walking over to Fred. "No!" Fred said again. "No! No! No! Get away!"

Angelina kept on going. She was about to get there when brown bushy hair run past her, jumped on Fred and kissed him.

**AN: Cliffhanger...**

**Please like and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Fred's eyes widened. He stumbled backwards with Hermione. She looked at him and blushed, gave a small smile and walked back to her seat.

Angelina looked pissed. "She can't do that! She just broke up with your brother! Now she's moved on that quickly!?"

"No" Fred said. Everyone looked at him confused. "She did it because she's my friend. Sister even."

"Then what about yesterday!? You admitted to liking her!"

"Did I? Or did I just angry because you being so fucking clingy and won't leave me alone!? Or did i do it because you were talking shit about my family!? I was pissed and was drinking of course I'm gonna day random shit! Hermiones like a sister! If you attack her, you attack my family!" Fred growled. He had his jaw clenched and his fists were shaking.

"Well if you don't like her than go out with me!"

"I will not go out with you!"

"Why!?"

"Because!"

"Because what!?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A FUCKING BITCH AND I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Fred screamed.

Angelina took a step back and started sobbing. She ran and disappeared in the floo. Fred shook his head and stormed out the house. Bailey followed after him.

He ran until he was at his favourite tree by the lake. Well frozen lake now. He sat down on the snow and Bailey sat on his lap. He stroked his dog.

He smiled at Bailey. Bailey started barking and got up and chased his tail. Fred chuckled and got a stick that was buried in the snow. He got up and threw it. Bailey backed happily and chased after it.

"Why did you do that?" A voice startled Fred. He turned around to see Charlie and Harry. "You know deny your feelings" Charlie said.

Fred shrugged. "Seemed like the easiest way to get out of an awkward situation."

"They may seem easy at first but that's when it gets harder" Harry said. "You can deny them to anyone now but, soon enough you won't be able to do anything about it because she won't see any reason to like you back"

"I'm her ex-boyfriends older brother, our relationship is a brother-sister relationship. Many reasons why she wouldn't even think about it"

"You definitely don't have a sibling relationship. You tease her all the time-" Harry said.

"Siblings do that"

"Not if your flirt with her. Just try"

"You won't be able to..." Charlie piped up.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Yesterday, before your fight with Angelina Johnson, she was talking about a guy. His name was...Cormac Something."

"Cormac!? As in A gryffindor who tried to out for keeper? The one who Hermione took to the slug club!?" Harry asked.

"That's the one! She was saying that he was really sweet and mature now. And that she thinks he's cute and she's going to try ask him out" Charlie explained.

"You couldn't tell me this yesterday!?" Fred exclaimed.

"Sorry mate...I forgot until now.."

"Ok. Wait! Maybe if I help her score a date, and she goes off and be happy I might be able to move on?" Fred asked.

"You can give it a shot. Also, that hooded figure Ron's been talking about, we told our department and we are going looking for them next year." Harry explained.

"Ok, well-" There was a loud splash. Fred turned. He looked around, no one was there. "Where's Bailey...!?" He saw a hole in the ice. He went pale.

"Bailey..." Fred ran on the ice and threw his shirt off and kicked off his shoes. He dived in the hole.

He could hear the boys calling his name but he kept on swimming and looking for Bailey. He found the dog near the bottom of the lake, he wasn't moving. Fred was scared, he grabbed him around the middle and started swimming up. He saw a hand come out of the ice hole and he grabbed it.

George pulled him up. He passed Bailey to George and got out the rest of the way. George ran back to land and made his way back to the burrow with Bailey in his arms.

Fred walked back to where the rest of him family had come. His mother forced a lot of blankets on him. "Will He Be Ok?" Fred asked his mother. His insecurities was shown by his eyes.

"I- I don't know..." Was all his mother could say. She couldn't lie to her son right now. He looked as though he were 5 years old again worried about George when he feel and hurt his self.

Fred sobbed into his mother's shoulders.

Ginny and Hermione watched from the tree. "He can't loose Bailey...Bailey was his bestfriend after George. Bailey was the best dog!" Ginny cried.

Hermione hugged her bestfriend. "I'm sure he'll be ok..."

Hermione looked over Ginnys shoulders and looked at Fred who was crying into his mothers shoulders. Hermiones heart broke for him. How can someone who is so happy have something like Bailey taken away from him?

OOoOoOoOO

Everyone was inside the burrows living room waiting for George and hopefully Bailey to return. It was quiet. Fred and Ron was sitting in arm chair leaning their heads against eachother, Ginny and Hermione were on the couch with Harry and Bill. Charlie was sitting at Bills feet. Fleur and Luna were on the other couch with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

The floo roared to life and George came out. He looked at his family and turned to Fred. He didn't want to say it. How could he tell his best mate something like this?

"Fred..." He started. "Bailey didn't make it..."

**AN: I had to. I really liked thinking Fred had a dog but I needed something to happen for next chapter to make sense. Please like and review! Also it's Emma Watson's birthday! She is 29 today! Happy Birthday to Emma! (If you don't know she plays Hermione Granger in the Harry Potter movies. But you all probably know that)**


End file.
